


First Wings

by MidnightxBluexBlack



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightxBluexBlack/pseuds/MidnightxBluexBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought came to Mikoto’s mind as easily as the desire for food did. </p><p>‘Totsuka is beautiful.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: Imagine the big, bright smile on person A’s face when Person B finally says ‘I love you’ for the first time.
> 
> Prompt taken from otpprompts.tumblr.com

Even though it was the middle of the day, HOMRA was empty, save for the two lone figures sitting at the bar—one tall and still, flaming red hair glinting brightly in the sunlight; the other small and slight, kicking his feet back and forth as he spoke animatedly to his companion. 

It was another one of those days where Mikoto didn’t feel motivated to do anything other than sit and listen to Totsuka talk. Every once in a while, he’d spare a glance over at his younger companion, comforted by the sight of that smile and those laughing, over-energetic eyes. 

Now was one of those moments, as Mikoto watched Totsuka, the rays of sunlight coming in from the window glimmering in Totsuka’s fair hair, the slight flush of Totsuka’s cheeks, the way he moved his hands as he spoke, the way he only had eyes for Mikoto, his aura, everything. The thought came to Mikoto’s mind as easily as the desire for food did. 

‘Totsuka is beautiful.’

And once he thought it, he couldn’t stop thinking it, couldn’t stop thinking about how he wanted to touch the beautiful person sitting before him, wanted to hold him close, wanted Totsuka’s heart to be a place he could call home. 

And then, without thinking about it, he reached out, fingers brushing lightly against Totsuka’s warm cheek, heated by the light of the sun, and then heated further by the sudden blossoming of red that emerged there as the smaller boy quickly stopped talking at the sudden contact.

Totsuka stared at him, eyes wide, uncertain but completely unguarded at the unusual attention his King was giving him. Before he could say anything, or question what Mikoto was doing, the redhead was leaning forward, closing the gap between them.

Mikoto’s lips brushed against a stunned Totsuka’s, and then he pulled away, smirking slightly at the shocked, yet oh-so endearing look on Totsuka’s face.

He leaned forward again, his smirk growing at the sight of the crimson blush growing on Totsuka’s cheeks as he approached for the second time, this time allowing his lips to brush against the sensitive lobe of Totsuka’s ear as he whispered three words. 

Mikoto pulled back, wanting to see the full effect as Totsuka’s face melted into an enormous smile. Mikoto honestly didn’t know how that grin could fit on Totsuka’s face, it was radiating so much joy and excitement—the boy was practically glowing. Two seconds later, though, Totsuka’s face disappeared from view as he leapt forward, closing the gap between them once again in favor of eagerly wrapping his arms around Mikoto, burying his face in his shoulder, and, half laughing, half crying, declaring—

"King! I love you, too!!"


End file.
